1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of constructing a multicomputer system consisting of a multiplicity of multiple computing units connected together in multiple dimensions. Furthermore, the invention also pertains to a novel method and arrangement for constructing a computer system constituted of multiple computing units, and wherein air ducting and plenum arrangement direct cooling air flows through the computer system so as to dissipate heat generated by the multiplicity of electronic components of the computer system.
The concept of combining multiple electronic entities, such as computing units in various dimensions, so as to derive a unitary three dimensionally arranged construction is basically known in the technology. In this connection, it has been a constant quest in the technology to derive ever faster operating computer systems. Basically, in order to gain computational speed in a computer system, two approaches have been employed in the technology, and in which a difficulty has been encountered in that the large number of operable computing units which are connected together may be in the order of thousands of units in order to form a super computer class system, wherein it is a further challenge to construct system hardware which occupies a smaller amount of space and utilizes the shortest connection cables while concurrently providing an efficient cooling method for the entire computer system.
In essence, a first one of the major approaches employed resides in increasing the processing speed of the central processing unit (CPU) of a computer, and the other approach would be to employ multiple CPUs which are connected together so as to form an array of processors which implement the computational tasks in a parallel operative relationship. In second or latter approach, multiple ways are available in order to connect the numerous CPUs together to form a single computer system. Thus, it is possible to bundle a small set of CPUs as a single cell, and thereafter a set of these computing cells are then connected into a multi-dimensional lattice type of network. Thus, for instance in a 3-dimensional lattice-type of network, each computing cell can be considered conceptually as a six-sided cube and accordingly, provided with a communication connection to adjacent cells from each of the six surfaces of the conceptual cube. Furthermore, each cell can then communicate to all of its six neighboring cells through this type of communication connection.
Furthermore, in a computer system employing this type of cell structural or architectural concept, the complexity of constructing the communication connections among the large number of computing cells dramatically increases as the number of cells are increased, whereby conventional methods of packaging computing hardware together maybe inadequate to provide the desired computer system.
Moreover, it is also important to be able to adequately and in a ready manner cool the extensive numbers of computing unit constituting the entire computer system so as to impart a sufficient degree of cooling to each of the individual computing cells or units.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
D. Talia “Cellular Processing tools for High-Performance Simulation”, Computer, September 2000, page 44, describes cellular processing tools wherein considerable numbers of individual cellular tools are combined into a large lattice type network arrangement forming a computer system. However, this publication does not describe the particular construction employing the presently derived concepts of adequately cooling each of the computing cells or pressing units.
Furthermore, L. Mok in an article entitled “Method of Packaging Discrete Electronic Entities”, IBM TDB, Volume 36, No. 09A, September 1993, discloses a method of packaging discrete electronic entities so as to form a large computer system which is interconnected through cables within a common housing. The limited space which accommodates the number of cables among the computing cells in the computer system is adapted to provide adequate cooling the computing hardware. However, the publication does not provide any particular detail as to a unitary cooling system for effectuating the desired cooling in a simple and efficient manner as contemplated by the present invention.